A typical vehicle has at least one access door. Such a door typically has a latch mechanism for maintaining the door in a latched or closed state until access into or egress from the vehicle is required. The latch mechanism is typically actuated by an outside door handle to gain access to the interior of the vehicle.
Some vehicles employ multiple side doors for access to the vehicle's interior. Commonly, when viewed from the front of the vehicle, such side doors are hinged proximate their front edge. Vehicles with multiple front-hinged side access doors typically employ a structural pillar, often called a B-pillar, on each side of the vehicle.
There are also vehicles that have multiple side doors, but do not employ a structural pillar between the doors. Instead, such pillar-less vehicles have a largely open space that is selectively covered and uncovered by the access doors. Any gaps remaining between closed access doors may be sealed by supplementary devices whose operation may be controlled manually or be power assisted.